Shelter From The Storm
by BRNZ
Summary: Walt and Vic get caught out in a storm and have to spend a few days taking shelter in his cabin as the roads are closed. What can they do while they wait for the weather to clear? Based in the Post S3 Pre S4 void, language and adult themes apply. Feedback always welcome! Was T now M for adult content
1. Chapter 1

WALT

Thunder rumbled long and low from the bruised angry looking clouds building up in the northwest. The storm had been taking its time, brewing for days, and the unseasonal hot humid still air had tempers fraying quickly. Walt thought the storm was likely to break soon, the air tasted metallic and sounds echoed oddly.

They had been called out to a record number of domestic disturbances today and one sad incident of a neighbour shooting a puppy, and the day had really not gone well. It was no surprise at all that Henry had called him to come collect Vic, she had taken the call out for the puppy shooting and had to break the news to the little boy and his family.

She hadn't come back after that call, it was the end of her shift, but Walt wasn't surprised she chose to dull her perceptions with alcohol, it was a tactic that had got him through the painful year after Martha's death. He understood completely.

It was too damn hot for his hat, so he left it in the truck and the rising winds ruffled his hair as he walked across the carpark to the Red Pony. The sky was getting darker and had an ominous purple tone to it, tornadoes were rare in Wyoming, especially from that direction, but it was shaping up to be a spectacular storm. The sky lit with a bright flash of lightning just before he walked into the doorway and the thunder followed close behind.

There was no sign of Vic in the bar and he raised an eyebrow of enquiry to the tall handsome Indian behind the bar who answered "She is in my office. She needed a quiet place"

"Should I wait or is it safe to go in?"

Henry shrugged and replied cryptically "It is always safe for you to go in"

The thunder rumbled again and it sounded closer. Walt cautiously knocked and waited for a moment before opening the office door and slid in, closing the door behind him. Vic greeted him with a wide smile and wobbled to her feet, but he could see evidence of tears in her reddened eyes, and damp marks on her cheeks.

She stood swaying just a little "Hey Cowboy, I sure hope those jeans are velcroed on" and she lost her balance and collapsed onto the sofa behind her with a drunk giggle. The glaze in her eyes was obviously half alcohol, half emotion, and she was going to hide her vulnerability behind the buzz of the booze and some typical Vic sass and attitude.

Walt decided to play along "Well ma'am lets get you home so you can find out" and he held a hand out to pull her up, and the other to catch her as she lurched against his chest, grabbing at his shirt and unsnapping a couple of buttons.

She laughed up at him and made busy with her hands to undo the rest as the thunder rolled, sounding right above them. Walt disentangled her hands, and spun her around so her back was cradled against his chest and he wrapped her in a gentle hug, whispering "Its alright Vic, I understand" and they stood there like that for a long moment til she said in a low harsh voice

"Its been a fucking shitty day, in fact it set the record for shittyness" and he hugged her a bit tighter but the words he spoke were drowned out by a massive roll of thunder and the rain hit, sounding like it was half hailstones from the sudden clamour on the tin roof. They both flinched and Vic turned for a moment and clutched at him, holding her face against his chest before pushing away, wiping the back of her hand across her face

"You better get me home before that storm drops some trees on the road and we all get called out to deal with more shit."

Walt was right about the hail and regretted leaving his hat in the truck as they both dashed through the torrential rain, it was absolutely bucketing down, visibility was terrible especially as it had got very dark with the storm front over top of them. It was past sunset as well and there were going to be a lot of accidents if people weren't careful. The wind had picked up and was blowing gusts of rain across the carpark and the Bronco shuddered under the winds impact.

He sighed as he started up the truck, it was likely to be a long night. If it was raining this hard in the mountains there would be flooding in the rivers and creeks and the lightning that was still lighting the sky in massive fractal patterns could bring down trees, buildings or start fires. They hadn't had a late season storm like this in a long time but Walt had heard the stories. When you lived your life on the high plains you paid attention to the weather or you paid the price.

It was very dark now, and the rain coming down so hard he had the wipers on full and it wasn't helping much. Lights on high beam he headed down the road to Durant with more care than usual, the road was littered with debris from the storm, and the wind hammered into the side of the Bronco with a vengeance, Walt was having to work harder than he liked to keep the heavy truck in a straight line.

He risked a side glance at Vic who was huddled damply in the corner of her seat, it had been too hot for a jacket before the storm broke and they both got wet in the run across the carpark. He had to yell across the noise of the storm " You OK?" and she nodded and then they were both near blinded by a massive purplewhite flash of lightning right in front of them. Walt slowed the truck, blinking and startled as Vic yelled "STOP, stop the truck!" and he instinctively slammed on the brakes, fighting against the slight skid of the heavy vehicle in the wet. Fortunately he had already slowed down enough so when the headlights outlined the branches of the massive tree down across both lanes of the road, they were still a short distance away from it.

Vic pushed off from the dash that he had braced against, and turned to him, face white in shock "JESUS CHRIST CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!" Walt yelled back "STAY HERE" and he got his jacket and Maglite out of the back, donning both and clamping his hat down hard before heading out to inspect the road blockage. It was a mature pine that must have been downed by lightning, and it was down across both lanes and taken a couple of fences out as well. There was no way he could tow it out of the way and struggled back against the wind into the truck.

He grabbed the radio and keyed over to the channel that Highway Patrol used, and called in "Highway Patrol this is Sheriff Longmire, are you receiving?" and clicked off the mike and waited before a static sounding response "Sheriff this is Mike Dunbar, HP2, whats your 20?"

"Got a tree down on the way from the Red Pony into Durant, too big for me to move and its closing both lanes"

"Sheriff that's the 4th tree down call so far, plus the French, Rock and Bull Creek bridges are overflowing, we got roads closed everywhere and not enough man power to cover everything. And no sign of the rain letting up, its going to get worse"

Walt flicked Vic a glance before replying "Roger that, I will head back to the Pony and tell them the roads are closed, might be able to get home via the Rez"

"They better be quick cos the rivers are so high, the gullies are starting to fill up, Durant is going to be cut off pretty quickly, and I really don't want to be pulling bodies from downstream in a few days"

"Amen to that, Mike you and the guys take care out there, Out"

"You too Sheriff, stay warm and dry, Out"

Walt started the truck up and they headed back to the Red Pony. Henry shook his head at the sight of them both soaked and bedraggled coming in from the carpark but he sobered at the news of the blocked road.

Vic wiped wet hair out of her face "You could block the road with my truck at this end maybe? I'm in no shape to use it and it sounds like I won't get far anyway". Walt and Henry looked at each other and Henry nodded "Yes Rezdawg and your deputy vehicle will be sufficient deterrent" and he and Walt headed out into the weather to move the vehicles.

It wasn't til they came in dripping from the rain that Vic's alcohol sodden brain finally caught up with the situation "Walt, we can't get into Durant now can we ?" and he shook his head "So where am I going to spend the night?"

His voice was gruff "My place" and she looked at him confused for a moment before saying

"How the hell are we going to get there? Did you miss the big fucking tree right across the road?"

He smiled tightly at her "Know a short cut" and Henry held out a hand "Walt you haven't used that in years, you have no idea what state it is in" and Walt shrugged

"Lets find out then" and they headed off in to the roaring storm, Walt detoured around the vehicle road block and headed at a slow pace down the road, clearly looking for something, til he suddenly turned off and got out to open the gate. The wind was still hammering the vehicle and he was blown of balance a couple of times as he shut the gate behind them.

VIC

What had been a shitty day was turning out to be spectacularly awful and she was feeling crappy because she was in no shape to deal with this storm or even help. As the big truck nosed carefully through the dark and the rain she quietly whispered a prayer for their safe arrival to the cabin and held on as they bounced over the rough ground.

The shortcut was a track that wound around the base of the mountain that separate Walt's cabin from the Red Pony, it was only a couple of miles, but there was at least one stream that would need to be crossed, and they didn't know how deep it might be, or what other hazards were in the way. She hung onto her seatbelt with a white knuckled grip.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had some really good feedback from a Colorado local advising me some of my weather setup in this wasn't quite standard for the region, for which I can only apologise, plead forgiveness from a furriner on a small island at the bottom of the world, and hope that the reliable unpredicatability of weather covers the worse of my lapses!**

**Note that this will probably be changing to an M rating in future updates (are those ears pricking up I hear?) :)**

VIC

She was feeling miserable, and the rough ride over the paddock wasn't helping. When a gate showed up in the headlights, she dashed out without saying anything to Walt, opened the gate, then leaned over and vomited up her stomach contents in several unpleasant heaves, before shutting the gate and walking soggily back to the truck, wiping her mouth with her wet sleeve.

Rather surprisingly her jacket was sitting on the seat waiting for her, and she wrapped it around her front and arms gratefully. Walt frowned at her and said shortly "I got your bags and stuff out of your truck when we moved it to be the roadblock" and a quick glance in the back showed her work Go-bag and her gym bag. Yay she would have a couple of days clean clothes and her own toothbrush and deodorant. Things were looking up.

Walt had slowed the truck and they were heading downhill slightly but steadily, and he slipped into a lower gear, easing the heavy vehicle forward until he stopped abruptly, and got out with his Maglite in hand. He disappeared down from view and was gone for several minutes before resuming his seat, bringing a windblown gust of rain with him. Vic shivered.

Walt wiped rain off his face before turning to her "Creek is running high and fast but I think its manageable, its only about 10 feet across from memory. Can you ease her forward so I can get the headlights on the other side, and check what state its in?"

Shit, well now she was going to have to contribute, so she nodded and Walt carried on "I will flash the Maglite at you when I want you to start and again when I want you to stop, OK?" and she nodded again "The bank is packed dirt and grass, you will go over a bit of a lip but then its fairly smooth" she nodded again, shedding the jacket and slid towards him on the seat.

He eyed her steadily for a moment, and she gathered her reserves and gave him a firm nod back "I'm good, Walt you really know how to show a girl a good time" and he quirked his half smile at her her and headed out into the dark and pouring rain, which sounded like it was hailing again. Would a girl ever get a break?

She put the truck in the lowest gear, sliding forward on the seat to reach the pedals, and at the first flash, slowly eased it on. Even though she was expecting it, the drop gave her a start, and the truck lurched forward a little before she got control back, and eased it forward a little more until she got the second flash. Vic slid over to her seat, waiting for Walt to come back and update her.

The water was visible in the headlights and at the elevated angle she could see it rushing past, it looked quite deep and wide, though the far bank was obscured with the endless fucking rain. Vic sighed and then jumped as Walt wrenched the door open and slid quickly in, rain pouring off the brim of his hat, but they were both so wet it didn't matter any more.

He threw her a brief glance, and secured his seatbelt. Looked like they were going in, so she did the same, and braced herself as the truck lurched into the watery unknown. The creek bed was a slippery uneven surface which rocked the truck from side to side, once they hit the current there was a moment when the truck lost traction and Vic started alternately swearing and praying under her breath. Walt wrestled the truck under control and they thankfully lurched up and over top of the bank and on into the night.

It was probably only 20 min more before buildings came into sight, and Vic let go a huge sigh of relief as Walt pulled the truck to an idle and got out to open the gate and move the truck through. Puzzlingly he got out again, and headed with the torch into the big dark building and moved about for several minutes, carrying something big at one point. He got back in and at her enquiring glance rumbled "Opened up a stall for Horse and put down some grain and hay, she can come in out of the storm, and it will tide her over for a day". Vic nodded and breathed another sigh of relief as the truck moved forward and finally pulled to a stop in front of the cabin.

Walt said gruffly "Wait here" and headed out into the dark behind the truck for a couple of minutes, closing the gate behind them, before opening up the back and pulling out her two bags, and then opening the door for Vic. She gasped as she got out again, the temperature had plummeted and if it wasn't blowing so hard she was sure her breath would be visible.

Shivering, dripping wet the two of them fought against the wind to the blessed calm dry relief of the cabin. Walt dumped her bags on the floor of the bedroom, and pointed her towards the shower "Towels in the cupboard, run it hot still you stop shivering". Her teeth were chattering with the cold, and she nodded and dripped her way into the bathroom, and gratefully peeled of her clammy wet clothing and waited til steam rose from the shower before stepping in and raised her face to the hot spray and slowly rotated so all of her began to warm up.

WALT

The drive in the dark had been challenging but Walt knew that creek rose from a spring off the mountain, and it wasn't fed by another waterway so was less likely to be in real flood. His gamble had paid off and the sturdy Bronco had handled the ford in the usual reliable fashion. He had taken the time to tend to Horse cos he was already soaked and she could be trusted to fend for herself. Chewing hay was a good way for her to keep warm, and he opened up the stable so she could come in from the rain. If the weather turned worse, she had enough feed to last 24 hours at least now.

He sent Vic to warm up in the shower and knelt to light the fire in the woodburner, it was going to have to run all night to warm the cabin against the storm, he bought more wood in from the stack on the porch, and after thinking about it, a second load. This was not a usual storm, and given it was late September, an early snow was entirely possible.

Hanging up his heavy wet jacket and hat, he yanked his soaked boots off and put them near the fire to dry, and chucked his wet socks in the laundry room. He bundled up some blankets and a pillow on the sofa and sat, keeping an eye on the fire, gradually feeding it more kindling til it was well alight and ready for some bigger pieces. He loaded it up enough to set a good bed of ashes, and closed the door. In a couple of hours he would be able to load it up completely and it would burn all night. It was going to be a cold one.

Vics voice came from the bedroom "Shower's free" and he headed in the other door, shedding his drenched jeans and shirt, and a pleased sigh for the fact that the bathroom was warm from the steam from Vic's shower. Concious that the power probably wouldn't last the night, he didn't soak for as long as he wanted to and roughly towelled himself dry, before realising his dry clothes were in the bedroom. Where Vic currently was.

Shit. He ran a hand thru his damp hair and pondered options, before walking to the bedroom connecting door and knocking before opening it a crack "Ummm Vic, my clothes are in here, ummm can I come in?"

Hanging onto the towel around his hips as if his life depended on it, he advanced cautiously into the room, she was dressed in grey sweatpants and a long sleeved tshirt, towel wrapped turban style around her wet hair. Her eyes were tired and bruised looking in her pale face and he reflected she had probably been up for nearly 20 hours and must be exhausted. She shied out of his way as he grabbed, clothes at random out of drawers and took refuge in the bathroom.

Donning boxers and tshirt, he was tugging his jeans up when there was a light tapping at the door and Vics voice "Walt, can you open the door?". He fastened his jeans and pulled the door open, standing in the door way and looked down at Vic, who looked almost fragile with damp tendrils of hair framing her face, she had lost the towel.

They stared at each other for a moment til he queried "Vic?" and she startled, swaying a little on her feet "Sorry, I know you were going to do the honourable thing and sleep on the sofa tonight" and she stepped forward and laid a hand on his arm " Walt its freezing in here, please sleep in the bed with me tonight" and he waited a moment and the grip on his arm tightened and she whispered "I don't want to be alone tonight"


	3. Chapter 3

WALT

Daring much, he gently gathered her up in a hug, and just held her, blonde head tucked in under his chin. Tentatively she wrapped her arms around him and he felt the tension in her body as it trembled beside him. He was about to say something, when another rattle of hail against the windows made her jump so instead he hugged her a little tighter and said "It's a rough night out there".

Vic nodded and sniffed, wiping tear tracks of her face with a sleeve "I haven't been out in a storm like this before, its scary" and he allowed himself the luxury of one more hug before letting go and replying "We don't normally have storms like this, not this much rain anyway". The weather was a real concern not just for the damage it could do to people and property, but to the always fragile balance between nature and economy. A storm this bad could have long term effects to the farming and tourism trades that the state depended on.

Walt reached up a hand and with a gentle thumb wiped away the tear stains on one soft cheek murmuring "Lets get you sorted then" and disappeared in to the bathroom and kitchen to return moments later with a large glass of water and painkillers. He handed Vic the glass and popped three white pills out into on palm and passed over to her with the stern instruction "Drink all the water, you need to rehydrate".

Once she had he refilled the glass and put it on the nightstand closest to the bathroom, turned out the bathroom light and closed the door. He checked on the fire, adding a couple more bits of wood and reappeared in the doorway carrying the blankets off the sofa, which he arranged mostly across the far side of the bed from where he was standing while Vic stood uncertainly watching him. He eyed her for a long minute before rumbling "That's your side" and he turned his back and slid his jeans off and slipped under the covers.

VIC

She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating right now, if it was the lack of food, overload of adrenaline, the painkillers she had just taken but OMFUCKINGGOD HE WAS IN THE BED WAITING FOR HER BECAUSE SHE HAD ASKED HIM TO!

The haze of emotional burnout, exhaustion and fear that had got her through the events of the last few hours faded as her brain flooded her system with a chemical overload. She realised she was still standing on freezing bare feet, and did the sensible thing, the ONLY thing she could do. She reached forward, switched off the bedside lamp and climbed cautiously into the bed.

Suddenly embarrassed, she curled on her side facing Walt, at least an arms length away. The bed was HUGE, you could fit four people in it easily and she snorted a laugh at the thought. Walt cast her a curious glance so she said it to break the ice "I was just thinking you could fit four people in this bed if you wanted to". His reply was cryptic "I've never needed to" and so she busied her self arranging layers of blankets and sheets to her liking.

A fluffy white towel was proffered while she made busy work with the bedding "Your hair is still wet, and it won't dry in the cold, this will keep the pillow dry and warm" and she smiled a little at him and laid the towel folded over the pillow. She did that herself when she remembered after a late night shift.

Walt shifted a little in the bed and rolled over to face her, one hand propping up his head "Are you warm enough?" Vic considered pretending for a moment, but she knew he would see through it so shook her head. He nodded and lifted the other arm in invitation "That's what I'm here for, scoot on over"

_She was fucking hallucinating, this COULD NOT BE HAPPENING! _ Slowly, she scooted over, dragging her towel clad pillow with her until they were within kissing distance and Walt murmured "Turn over, more surface area that way" so she did, and lay there holding her breath as his long body tucked itself oh so neatly into hers, the arm holding up the blankets coming down to wrap over her ribs and …. not quite end up cradling a hand under her breast.

Carefully, she tucked the pillow more firmly under her head, lay down and within minutes was basking in the warmth radiating from the man wrapped all the way around her. Soon warmth combined with the stresses of the day and the effect of the painkillers had her sound asleep.

WALT

He didn't know what he couldn't believe more, that she had asked him into the bed or that he had gone through with it. "Blame it on the storm" he told himself, everyone knows crazy weather makes you do crazy things, and according to Vic there was a much higher percentage of crazy in Wyoming than anywhere else on the planet.

He lay there, blissfully curled around her sleeping body, and breathed in the orange blossom fragrance of her hair. The urge to lay a trail of butterfly soft kisses down the side of her neck and along her collarbone before heading for parts undiscovered was damn near irresistible so he allowed himself just one, one delicate worshipful kiss where her neck curved so elegantly into her shoulder.

They both slept deeply and well for the first time in a long time for either of them.

* * *

**I'm still finding my way through this one, and I want it to be a good solid read, so bear with me. I figured a small update was better than no update at all and the characters haven't really told me what (or more importantly how it )happens next, so hang on dearest readers, there will be more, promise!**

**Just a note on reviews and PM - they come thru when I am either asleep or at work, and I can't reply til I get home at the end of the day - its the benefit of being on the other side of the world to most of you. So if you wonder at the delay, thats one reason why :)**

**Happy reading and thanks for all the comments, love them all!**

**Song Inspiration so far is Come Crashing by Digital Daggers**


	4. Chapter 4

WALT

He woke and lay listening to the silence, too much silence. No wind or rain, instead a quiet hush from outside that could possibly even mean snow. Inside the cabin it was too quiet as well, no familiar gurgle and clunk from the aged refrigerator meaning the power was out. He would worry about cranking up the generator if it was still out later in the morning.

It was cold too, he had slept so long the fire had burned through the wood and out, judging from the temperature, so with a quiet rustle of blankets he rose and stepped into the bitterly cold cabin. Vic gave a sleepy mumble of complaint and buried herself in the warm spot he had just vacated.

At some point in the night, it had got warm enough for both of them to shed layers, Walt was down to just his boxers and he was fairly sure Vic was only wearing underwear and a tanktop. Half the extra bedding had been dumped on the floor by either of them at some point too. He padded into the lounge, wincing at the cold floor on his bare feet and opened up the fire, luckily there was a good bed of embers that would provide for another fire, and trying to be quiet, he laid down some paper and kindling and a few smaller logs and blew on the fire to get it going again. It was going to take a little tending to get started properly and he shivered in the early dawn light.

VIC

The abrupt removal of her heat source started Vic on the road to waking up, and she grumbled as she nestled into the recently vacated warm spot in the bed. Somehow she had ended up wearing only her panties and tank, it was lucky she hadn't shed more in her sleep! Eventually the complaints from her bladder forced her up and hissing swearwords under her breath, she padded into the bathroom to take care of business. Fuck the water was FREEZING! She shivered as she dried off her face, and running a tongue over her furry teeth opted to for a quick brush and rinse, it was still dark enough she could get another couple hours sleep hopefully.

She tiptoed back to bed, and threw herself into the fading warmth on the other side of the bed, wrapping the blankets tight around her shoulders to repel cold drafts and idly listened to Walt trying quietly to relight the fire and move around the cabin. The warmth lulled her most of the way to sleep when the bed dipped and Walt slid his now freezing bulk in next to her. She sleepily flinched away from him for a moment before groaning and rolling over and plastering her length against him, murmuring "Fuck Walt, you are freezing, you owe me for this" and he rumbled something in reply and curled an arm around her as they both drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

**Another small update to move the story forward, its going to heat up for the next few chapters, so have your filters set to M to find the story if it disappears :)**


	5. Chapter 5

VIC

She woke from a vague but very erotic dream, feeling deliciously warm and languid but annoyingly unfulfilled, her body vibrated its unhappiness at the unfinished nature of the dream. Her breasts felt heavy and full, nipples tingling and the urge to slide her fingers into her panties and finish the job was demanding.

Vic moaned just a little and arched her back and the sudden contact of a body behind her reminded her of where she was and who she was with. The haze of lust fogging her brain combined with her half asleep state meant she also only slowly realised that she was pressed with her back firmly up against the front of Walt. It did nothing good for her state of mind to realise his erection was equally firmly pressed into the crease of her butt cheeks, and one of his hands was cupping her right breast, circling a finger or thumb around the nipple. No wonder she had been dreaming about sex!

Not entirely sure if he was awake, she inhaled in preparation to say something, god knows what it was, but lying there enjoying his attentions unacknowledged didn't seem….. polite. Plus what to do once the foreplay was …. played out, so to speak. Her heart was hammering, half in panic for the unexpected situation and half in excitement, she had wanted THIS, whatever this was for so goddamned long, it didn't seem real at all.

Before she could say anything, he shifted away and down slightly before curling in behind her again and the first kiss on the back of her neck startled her for a moment, before the next one hit a particular sweet spot and she moaned with pleasure, shivering at the touch of his mouth on her. The ache between her legs intensified and she cried out softly as a second hand joined the other, caressing both breasts now.

Neither of them had said a word and she was on fire, burning with a devouring need to have him inside her, fucking her good and hard, but she was helpless to resist his attentions. Of course she didn't want him to STOP what he was doing, not at all, but she was already so goddamn ready that it almost hurt to wait any longer.

Unable to do anything else, she lay there and just felt everything he was doing to her, and it felt fantastic, her brain was so fuzzed with sensation she wasn't aware she was softly moaning, crying out "Oh God" and "Yes, yes more!" They weren't properly aligned but instinct had her hips grinding back into his body, searching for what she needed to calm the desire heating her entire body.

The kisses that had trailed along the line of her shoulder, to the back of her neck and up to that most sensitive spot behind her ear stopped their exquisite torture, and it took a while before she registered Walt was speaking and saying her name quietly "Vic, Vic honey are you with me" His hands were still busy in their work leaving her bereft of speech so she nodded her head with a "mmmm"

He laid a lingering kiss on the spot that now had her gasping for breath and his voice was quiet but deeper than she had heard it before "Vic, I'm not good with words when it comes to personal … things" and he paused for a long moment, his hands blessedly still tho firmly cupping both breasts "I need you Vic, in my life, and I want you, here, now. I want there to be something more between us but I don't have the words to say it Vic, so will you let me show you? Will you let me show you how I feel, how I want to take care of you and love you the way you deserve?"

Vic privately thought to herself that for a man who struggled with words he was doing a bloody good job of it really, but she was still unable to form actual sentences, so instead leaned forward against his hands and wriggled a bit. When he let go she slid forward a bit more, and then reaching below the blankets she quickly slid off her top, and bending forward, removed her panties as well, and both were dropped off the side of the bed. She slid back towards him until they were joined from her shoulders to her knees, and reached for one of his hands to bring it up to cup her breast again and she waited, pulse pounding and holding her breath in anticipation, of what she wasn't really sure.

WALT

He had been unable to resist touching her and when she started to moan and writhe in her sleep, he lost any reserve at all, and pressed his aching cock firmly against her fine ass. They were so tightly connected he had felt the moment she woke, but wasn't sure if she had been woken by an orgasm or if his attentions had woke her. When Vic moaned and pressed back against him he dared EVERYTHING and let his hands roam while he shifted down a bit to lay reverent kisses along the line of one elegant shoulder.

Walt could tell from her responses that she was enjoying his efforts, even encouraging him on. He waited for that most simple and instinctive of reactions, her hips grinding back against him and made his call and laid his soul bare for her in a few spare sentences. Her silence surprised and concerned him, up until she pressed her naked body firmly against his, and placed one hand to cup around a full inviting breast. He dropped another kiss on his new favourite spot where her neck curved into her shoulder, and they both gasped a little as she writhed against him. He pushed back away from her and slid his boxers off to disappear in to the southernmost reaches of the bed, and couldn't restrain the groan of appreciation as their bodies moulded together, unencumbered by clothing or anything as simple as common sense.

VIC

She could feel the hard length of him clearly, and it made her ache even more to have him so close but not yet where she needed him to be. Wriggling up a smidge, she raised her fingers to her mouth, laving them with her tongue before sending them plunging south between her legs, where her precautions were unnecessary as she was soaking wet. Dipping two fingers deep into the source, she dragged them up to her clit, coating it with slick moisture before wriggling down again, and angling her hips to slid herself just over the tip of the cock waiting in invitation behind her.

Vic ground her hips down in urgent demand, and finally found the ability to form albeit small sentences "Oh God Walt, fuck me good and hard!" and she groaned low and long as a firm hand held her hips still as he slid his length oh so slowly into her wet heat. She was expecting him to withdraw but he stayed buried deep inside her, not entirely filling her up due to the angle they were at, but ohhhhhh it felt gooooooooooood.

There was some small adjustment of bodies for comfort and as Walt settled behind and within her, she was startled to hear him quietly murmur "Lord for what we are about to receive, we are truly thankful" and she breathed a laugh and an "Amen" on the end. There was no more laughing as his hands began to explore her body, finding all the best ways to make her gasp or whimper in need, as he STILL stubbornly lay buried deep within her, not moving.

It was an unusual feeling, not one she had experienced before, and as she was so sensitised already, she could feel her body softening around his hard length, and it was only the hand still holding her hip in place that kept her from pushing back and riding him as hard as she could. Walt whispered in her ear "Show me how you like to touch yourself Vic" and he rolled them both off to one side so she could slide her hand down between her thighs and slowly, lightly begin stroking. Neither noticed the top bedcovers were nearly on the floor as Vic closed her eyes, drowning in the sensory overload that was offering to build to a memorable climax.

The light was bright enough that if Walt was watching, he had a clear view of proceedings, and the thought that he might be just added more spice to the already well flavoured erotic soup that was threatening to drown her. When both breasts were simultaneously cupped with the nipples gently kneaded, the combined sensation hit her like a lightning bolt and she cried out with urgent need "Oh god, fuck me Walt, please!".

As she felt the delicious friction her body was so desperately craving begin, she moaned, grinding her hips to find the right angle, and gasping as he thrust slowly in and out. She wanted speed and begged him for it, trying to drive him on with her hips, but still the slow relentless assault continued.

There is a magical moment when your body switches from merely enjoying the sex, to that "Oh My God, Im going to come and soon" and every sensation she felt became even more intense, the pleasure spiralling higher and higher. It seemed impossible that her body could feel so much and still keep going higher, wanting more, needing more.

Her breath began to catch as the liquid heat began to pool low and deep, and now Walt was driving himself into her faster, his breath ragged as she ground her hips down hard, his hands left her breasts to hold her still as the pace picked up even further. Vic could feel the orgasm building fast now, and worked her clit harder and faster until finally the pleasure peaked and crashed through her, and her body clenched its release again and again as she sobbed out wordless cries, and lay there helpless as the storm raging through her finally quieted.

It was only as she lay there, cradled against Walt by his arms wrapped around her that she realised he was still buried hard and deep inside her, riding out the aftershocks with quiet gasps of his own. The pressure that she had craved a moment before was now too much and she slid up and away (how did he have such control?) before turning in his arms to lay there, still breathing hard but managing to gasp out "Holy Fucking Jesus Christ!" and sliding up the bed to claim his mouth and show her appreciation the only way she could right now.

* * *

**I don't think anyone is feeling the cold now, not even slightly, OK thats round 1 written, still have round 2 to go, stay tuned my lovely readers, as always loving the feedback!**

**OOPS! Song inspirations for this chapter**

**Feel Like Falling - Digital Daggers**

**Rain - The Birthday Massacre (for the chorus that got them into this situation and the lush seductive sound)**

**Shatter Me - Lindsay Stirling f Lzzy Hale**

**Play with Fire - The Birthday Massacre - get that opening verse!**


	6. Chapter 6

WALT

No one ever need know that his trick was conjugating French verbs, the amount of concentration required was just enough to allow him maintain control. That and a lifetime of law enforcement, the daily drama of dealing with idiots while keeping a lid on his reactions was paying off nicely right now. It wasn't fun, this level of restraint, but the final outcome was always worth it.

The fire had started to warm up the cabin noticeably but Vic still snuggled into him after her trip into the bathroom, muttering curses about cold floors not quite under her breath, and Walt made a long arm and retrieved the bed covers hanging mostly off the end of the bed.

As they snuggled together Vic sighed happily and poked him in the ribs with one sharp nailed finger "Not bad for an old guy, Walt, if that was Round 1, I'm looking forward to Round 2". He breathed a silent relieved breath that there would be a Round 2, and leaned down to steal a kiss, which turned quite heated quite quickly.

He smiled down at her, tracing the lovely line of her jaw with one finger, murmuring "I was married for 20 years Vic, not dead" and he kissed her again, tongues duelling until they were both breathless "Married people still have sex you know" . She pulled him down for another scorching kiss before replying "Married people do NOT have sex like this, I know, I used to be married too" and he laughed a low rumble "I'm going to take that as a compliment" and she murmured against his lips "You should".

The kissing got hotter and wetter, hands stroking and exploring and when Vic finally got her hand on his cock, so urgently reminding both of them of its existence, his iron control trembled and he gasped "Jesus Vic, there won't be a Round 2 if you keep that up". She let go with obvious reluctance, smiling up at him with a evil glint in her eye "Well I'm not nearly as match ready as you clearly are, so you better get right on that" and he rolled them both over, bent down to claim her mouth, whispering "I thought you would never ask".

He slid her up the bed a bit and leaned up on one arm beside her running his fingertips lightly following the outline of her body, slowly, his eyes following his fingers, drinking in the entirely unexpected but highly desired vision of his blonde deputy, naked and in his bed. The deputy who exclaimed "That tickles!" as his fingers accounted for every rib, and her hand grabbed his wrist, pulling up and away, and he was forced to follow it, which bought them face to face, lips to lips. Probably her evil plan since she whispered "Ticklish is not where you want this to go, trust me".

Kissing her seemed like the safest reply, just because she was naked did not mean Vic was unarmed, and oh! she responded so encouragingly to his kisses. Working his way down one side then the other, circling but never quite reaching a taut nipple causing Vic to tangle a hand in his hair in an attempt to direct him further. Walt carefully removed her hand and circled one shapely wrist between his finger and thumb and looked down at her flushed face "Do I need to find my handcuffs?" he asked playfully. With an expert twist of her wrist Vic broke his hold and smiled in victory "If you don't stop teasing me, then yes handcuffs may be required" and she narrowed her eyes at him "Not necessarily on me tho…."

He nodded and murmured as he dipped a head to resume his work "Point taken" and Vic breathed a a laugh and then a gasp as his tongue finally made contact "Oh god I hope so and soon!"

* * *

**A small interlude for my lovely readers. I didn't want to write this all from Vic's POV but I struggle a bit with the right voice inside Walts head during the steamy stuff, so bear with me. I am writing, but Im trying to make it good, so pls be patient.**

**Plus I have an assignment due end of the month and working full time too!**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Cover My Eyes and In this Moment- The Birthday Massacre**

**Come Crashing - Digital Daggers**

**Need You Tonight - INXS**

**Where is the Edge - Within Temptation**


	7. Chapter 7

WALT

He took his time, after all she was laid out underneath him, a confection of unexplored delights and by God he was going to explore as many as he could. Vic was an enthusiastic participant, guiding him with voice and expletives in classic Vic style, also with her hands and sometimes explicit suggestions.

Walt had been raised to think of women as fragile delicate creatures, to be sheltered and taken care of. Vic blew all those illusions out of the water, demanding that he use her body, use it hard and well. Which is how he found himself rolling one nipple at what must be a painful level between a finger and thumb, while doing the same with his teeth ever so gently to the other one while she arched up underneath him, demanding more.

VIC

It had taken a while and some straight out urgent demands to get Walt to use enough pressure to reach that critical threshold between pleasure and pain. Vic usually liked her sex rough and angry, it had seemed the only kind she and Sean could manage, and the pain was the necessary spice to make it all work together.

He had been reluctant, and was still not quite embracing the concept, but it was nearly enough, and she could feel the heat beginning to pool in all the right places, it was time to take this to the next level for the both of them.

She pulled his head up to kiss him harder and deeper than before, tongues thrusting as their bodies melded even closer together. When they broke apart to catch their breaths, Vic caught Walts eye with hers, slowly bringing two fingers up to her mouth, and slowly, using her tongue, wetly lubricated both of them. Never losing eye contact, she lowered her wet fingers between her legs, and slid them deep inside her core, before slicking them wide and up to her now energised clit. Vic bought her still wet fingers back up to her mouth, and slowly one by one, sucked them clean before kissing Walt again, giving him a hint of the unique floral spicy taste that was uniquely hers.

She whispered "Its game time, Big Guy" and reached down a hand to stroke the quivering length of him pressed up against her thigh and laughed a low sexy laugh as she felt him tremble underneath her touch. The second time her hand reached out to gently hold and guide him into her warm wet depths and they both gasped as he slowly, oh so slowly filled her up.

Vic wrapped her legs tight around his hips, and whispered "Give me a moment" and lay there, her body basking in the feeling of fulfilment "Ok, go slow to start with, I want to enjoy every delicious inch" and as he complied she moaned long and low.

WALT

God she felt amazing, warm velvet silk, tight and slick and just the right fit. Biting the inside of his cheek as he slowly sank into her the first time, he was grateful she asked for a moment, because he needed one himself right then, if she felt this good now, he wasn't sure if he could handle more.

At first he was able to comply with the slow request, but his body denied for so long, demanded more, faster and harder and NOW PLEASE! Vic had her thighs firmly wrapped around his hips, her heels digging into his ass, voice urging him on with ever increasing urgency, and when he heard her breathing hitch and catch he abandoned all control and simply fucked her for all he was worth.

VIC

Jesus Christ! She could feel another orgasm building and her body urgently cried out its need for harder faster friction, to be fucked with full abandon and when Walt finally loosed all control, she cried out in encouragement and anticipation, angling her hips just so. They were both beyond the point of no return, she was close, so close, so VERY close when she heard Walt say in a ragged breath "Come for me Vic" and with a high pitched cry she did. Pleasure spiralled down to her core, pulsing deep inside and she was lost for a long second, when with one final hard thrust Walt cried out his own release in a deep harsh cry.

For a moment all that existed was the two of them, breathlessly riding out the waves of satisfied gratification, until Walt pressed a heartfelt kiss to her forehead, slung an arm under her head, and turned them both side on, bodies still damply joined. Vic lay back, chest heaving, and wiped stray blonde hair off her sweaty face

She mustered enough breath and composure to poke Walt in the ribs with one forefinger "Not bad for Round 2, Big Guy, whats next?" and a low rumbling laugh was her response initially, then he laid a gentle kiss on her lips and said "Didn't you mention something about handcuffs?"

Taken aback for a moment, she laughed and replied "I did but they aren't really very comfortable" and he nodded "I agree, I much prefer leather or silk myself" and she laughed again "Walt Longmire, you dark horse!"

WALT

He smiled and stole another kiss, and then another, and then another, until she was briefly speechless, and timing his response "A man can't give away all his secrets at once you know" and kissed her before she had time to form an outraged reply.

She lay there, breathing heavily and smiled a slow lazy and slightly concerning smile, and ran a finger down his chest with slow intent, heading down to where their bodies were joined, sliding them apart, and sending that finger south to gently cup his balls (he wasn't sure if it was in warning or in appreciation) before sending the finger north again, before spreading her hand wide to tangle in the hair on his chest "I look forward to uncovering them then".

He bought one hand up to trace the side of her face, cupping her jaw gently, answering "I think I'm going to enjoy sharing them with you Vic" and this kiss was a silent acknowledgement of what had gone unsaid, that their relationship had changed forever.

Vic smiled at him, this time in bright anticipation and Walt was instantly wary "If you want more of this" and she gestured to the two of them, lying naked and tangled in the bed "Then you will have to feed me Walt, a good hot breakfast!" He breathed a sigh of relief, breakfast he could do and nodded "Pancakes bacon and maple syrup?"

She nodded and rolled off the side of the bed heading for the bathroom, pert round ass disappearing through the doorway as her voice floated back over the sound of the shower running "Your bathroom is a shit hole, and if you expect me to stay here, you sure as hell are going to have to fix that.

He sighed, and got up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, he would shower and dress properly when she was done, but right now the fire needed tending. He had always known he would fix the bathroom when he got the necessary motivation, and this apparently was it.

Sticking his head around the open doorway, he answered her loudly enough to be heard over the steaming shower, the wetback having heated the water sufficiently scalding, "Yes Dear". There was a long pause for a moment before she responded "Are you taking the piss?"

Smiling widely now even though Vic couldn't see, he replied again "Yes Dear" and headed into the lounge and the waiting fire, but he could hear her say firmly "Alright then motherfucker" and he laughed as he knelt to open the fire door.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Round 2 and I hope you like it :) **

**Music inspirations : **

**Undisclosed Desires - Muse**

**Heavy Metal Lover - Lady Gaga**

**Candyman - Christina Aguilera**

**Shatter Me - Lindsay Stirling f Lzzy Hale**

**Hurricane - MS MR**


End file.
